


i like you

by justmidam



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmidam/pseuds/justmidam
Summary: jinhyuk wants to be close with midam





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language + it's been a long time since i write a fanfic i apologize!

every trainee in produce x 101 has a different personality so does midam and jinhyuk , midam is so quiet ... but his eyes are so sharp , jinhyuk can be scary sometimes but he's funny and a social person 

 

jinhyuk personality is so far from midam's and he knows that well but still jinhyuck want to play with him , he wants to know his other sides 

jinhyuk was so interested in him but whenever he tried to be close with midam it feels like midam get farther

it was friday night , a weekend for all the trainees , some already planned for it to have time with their families or friends 

" midam , can i talk to you for a minute ? " jinhyuk hold the younger's wrist

" ah yes of course " midam said with confused face 

jinhyuk took the younger to another place 

" uhm look i know this is kinda strange but can i sleepover at your place for tonight ? " 

the younger went blank , no one ever visit his place , neither his parents but what made midam more shocked that jinhyuk could ask yohan or seungwoo ... the trainees he's close with , why he asked him ? 

" please ? " the older begged 

" sure no problem " midam stutters 

" oh really ? thanks " jinhyuk said with a grind 

" but uhmm actually i'm going now if you want to go with me , i have a train to catch up by tomorrow " midam said with a shy smile

" i'm ready let's go " 

after the two reached midam apartment there were a huge amount of awkwardness as jinhyuk expected but still it's not gonna effect his plan 

" im going to shower first before sleep you can put your stuff anywhere you want " midam said not making eye contact with the older and just entered the bathroom 

a big sigh could be heard form of the older , he actually was shocked of how clean and organized the apartment is , midam is just the opposite of him 

the knob sounds made jinhyuk look toward the bathroom only to show the younger pale skin , midam was wearing short with big hoodie that reaches his thighs 

jinhyuks face is all red , he was whipped for midam for a long time .. and seeing him like that turned him on 

" so where are you going to sleep ? i dont have extra blanket or someth-" midam was cut off by jinhyuk pinning him on the wall 

" hey what's wro-" a pair of lips was against midam's 

jinhyuk didnt care , his eyes are already closed so he cant see the latter reaction , all he wants now to taste him 

midam pushed him away , both of them were breathless even tho it didn't last 1 minutes 

" can you just give me what i wanted tonight ? " jinhyuk whispers 

" what do you mean ? " midam said

" i like you , you thought i came here because i have no place to go ? i want you ... no ... i wanted you for a long time but whenever i try to be close with you , you fucking step back and it was hard for me to keep this feelings until now " jinhyuk explained 

midam was shocked .. he was clueless about it the whole time , of course he noticed how weird is jinhyuk when he comes to him , but he never thought about it that way 

" but why me " midam asked in a cold tone

" how can you ask someone the reasons of love ? " jinhyuk got closer to midam 

" i- i dont know " the younger stutters , his gaze at the ground 

" then kiss me back this time " he whispered in the latter's ear then moved to close the gap between them

midam kissed him back . jinhyuk puts his hands around midam waist only to deep the kiss

jinhyuk moved away and took midam to the bedroom , he throws the younger in the bed , jinhyuk was on top of him 

" take off your clothes " he command 

" you ... undress me " midam whispers 

jinhyuk took off everything covered the younger milky body , his body was so pale 

" will you take off your clothes for me ? " midam said while his fingers crossed jinhyuk shirt , he nodded 

jinhyuk didnt know midam is so sensitive , even tho his moans was soft , his body was trembling with every touch ... jinhyuk made hickeys all over the younger's body , after a long time of fantasy 

" youre so beautiful midam ... i'll never get enough of you " he whispers 

 

that's the last thing midam heard after he fell asleep next to the latter .


End file.
